


Piece of Domestic Bliss

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: A slice of life one shot of Dan and Phil talking about their future: forever homes, dogs, and kids.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Piece of Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Susan for the phandomgives raffle!

The conversation comes up naturally most days. Mostly because there is no more questioning or no more of the ‘what ifs’ that could get in the way of the planning for their future. Dan supposes he likes this a lot more. It makes him feel more secure now that he knows he has a future with Phil that is 100% certain and no longer a, _but what if this happens?_

Most of the time, the conversation happens right before they go to bed. They’ll be laying side by side, Phil under the comforter with Dan over it because Phil’s always too cold and Dan’s always hot. Most of the time, Dan is on his laptop and Phil is reading a new book and sometimes, it’s domesticity as simple as this that makes Dan’s heart soar. 

But it’s also times where he sees advertisements for Zillow on the sidebar of whatever website he is browsing where his heart swells. 

They’ve been looking at houses for a few months now, although nothing has particularly caught their interest. They thought about penthouses in London, Victorians in the countryside, and cottages on the Isle of Mann. But the house in the advertisement is catching Dan’s eye so he opens a new tab and opens Zillow and begins to search down the list again. 

“Are you still looking at houses?” Phil asks, adjusting his glasses on the tip of his nose. 

Dan turns his head and shrugs, “Maybe.” 

“Find anything good?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Phil turns on his side and perches up a bit to look at Dan’s screen. Dan scrolls a bit further and they stumble upon the £1.5 million penthouse that keeps popping up everytime they search for homes in London. 

“Still don’t want the penthouse?” Dan teases because he knows how Phil is firmly against living in one. 

“It’s all windows. I don’t want anyone to look up and see me running from the bathroom naked.” 

“I thought you wanted a wall of windows?” Dan presses further. “Changed your mind?” 

“Oh yeah, so one day when _you_ decide you don’t want to wait to go to bed and we fuck on the couch all London can see us.” 

“You’re being overdramatic,” Dan laughs. “That can happen in any house.” 

Phil reaches over Dan’s hand and pushes it away from the trackpad and Dan scoffs as Phil begins to scroll. He lands on a small 3 bedroom house that states it is just outside of London, “This is nice.” 

“Yeah, but is it going to be big enough for when we decide to get a dog?” Dan asks. “Or have kids?” 

“That’s a long way away,” Phil says.

“Yeah, but if we buy a house, then that’ll be our forever home so we should look to make sure the house is going to suit our needs. We’ll need a big backyard for our dog to play and we’ll need to make sure that it has enough room for our children to run around in.” 

Phil looks up at Dan and smiles, “I love it when you talk about our future.” 

Dan smiles back and leans down, securing a kiss on Phil’s lips, “Me too.” He whispers against Phil’s skin. 

“How many kids do you want?” 

“We’ve had this conversation,” Phil answers. “2 and a half.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, “And what the hell does the half stand for?” 

“Half a human,” Phil says, voice completely serious. “Half a human could be a human toddler.” 

“You’re weird as fuck,” Dan says, laughing. “Why did I agree to marry you?” 

“Because I’m cute and attractive and great in bed,” Phil kisses a line down Dan’s neck that makes him shiver. 

“Hm...just about your only good qualities. We know you can’t cook for shit.” 

“Oi!” Phil counters. “Watch it you. I thought about actually having sex tonight but nevermind.” 

“Oh behave!” 

“You behave!” Phil presses back, shutting Dan’s laptop and pushing it off to the side onto the bedside table. “Why did you agree to marry me? Why did I agree to marry you?” 

Dan chuckles, suddenly remembering a conversation that they had all the way back in 2009, “Do you remember when you asked me to marry you in your bedroom at your parents house after I gave you a blow job?” 

Phil chokes and stops his mid-climb over Dan’s body, “That doesn’t count.” 

“Hm? 18 year old me thought it did. Was waiting for a proper ring for nearly 10 years.” 

“I got you a ring in 2016! It was not 10 years.” 

“Felt like it.” 

Phil leans down and kisses the smirk off from Dan’s lip as Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and lets himself get lost in the gentleness. When they were younger, everything was more urgent, more sped up. They didn’t have the time that they do now. Back then it was quick fucks before Phil’s parent’s could come out or it was a quick hand job because they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other. 

Now they have time. They have time to kiss and explore each other's bodies. This is the time where Phil found out about Dan’s sensitive tummy and how he moans when Phil kisses it. Or how Phil likes it when Dan grabs his hips or his thighs and leaves marks. 

Dan shuts his eyes and melts into the kiss just as Phil reaches under his hips and pulls at the waistband of his pajama shorts and yanks them down his legs tossing them to the floor. 

Phil leaves Dan’s mouth to kiss down his neck and suck a light mark into his collarbone. Dan doesn’t care anymore whether or not Phil does this because he doesn’t show himself on camera much anymore. It was a choice he made when he and Phil got serious about wanting to settle down and get married and start a family. 

Privacy was a big deal for Dan, and he wanted it to remain that way. 

When all is said and done, Phil collapses on Dan, his weight heavy on his body as Dan pets his sweat slicked hair gently. Phil always got sleepy after sex, his body caving and giving way to try and make up some of the energy it just lost. 

Dan never gets tired, he normally becomes wide awake, sometimes even lost in his own thoughts. But today, he just runs his hands through Phil’s hair and lets Phil rest on him, even though the room feels like a hundred degrees and his body is covered in various fluids. 

“When we get a dog, or have a kid, we’re not going to be able to do this often.” 

Phil’s voice cuts through Dan’s thoughts. 

“Why not?” 

“Don’t want a dog licking my arse during sex and don’t want my kid walking in on us and then me having to give the dreaded _birds and the bees_ talk.” 

Dan laughs. “Just be like my parents and tell them directly what we’re doing. How scarring can it be?” 

Phil looks up and laughs. “You’re going to be in charge of all of the important conversations.” 

“And you can be in charge of making sure the dog isn’t in the bedroom during sex.” 

Phil swats at Dan’s chest and Dan laughs as Phil rolls off from him and settles into bed. 

“I want to go to a real estate agent sometime this week,” Phil says, looking up at Dan, “I want us to finally find our forever home.” 

Dan nods and leans down to kiss him again as tears prick his eyes a bit, because _this is all he could ever dream of._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please leave a comment and some kudos and send me a message on my tumblr @yiffandquiff


End file.
